The Run: Gundam Wing Style
by KnighteWolfe
Summary: This fic bothered me for an entire week before I typed it. Its based off the Nissan dvd 'The Run'.and an idea I had running around in my head. Pairings are the usual. Please enjoy


This is my shot at a Gundam Wing one-shot that has been bothering me for a few hours. This is also my first G-Wing fanfic. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: None of the characters in this story belong to me except for the original character Kieran. Enjoy.  
  
The Run: Gundam Wing Style  
  
Somewhere in the Sanq Kingdom, seven men stepped out of their houses early in the morning to check out the new purchases they had made the day before.  
  
At the small guest house on the outskirts of Peacecraft Palace, Preventer Agent Heero Yuy opened the door to his garage and took in the sleek silhouette of the new car before him. With a slight grin showing on his customary expressionless features, the twenty-seven year old man examined the brand new dark grey Nissan 350ZX he had bought the day before.  
  
Five hundred yards up the expansive driveway, Heero's brother-in law was also checking out his new platinum white 350ZX. Miliardo Peacecraft a.k.a Zechs Merquise was daydreaming about the first time he planned to take his wife for a ride.  
  
"It will be awhile before I do that. I wanna enjoy my car myself before I let my dear sweet wife ride in it.", mused the restored Sanq Kingdom Monarch.  
  
Across town in a very elegant mansion, Treize Khusrenada closed his garage door after one last lingering glance at the maroon sports car parked within. Like his best friend, Miliardo; Treize had also bought a new 350ZX.  
  
This scene was repeated at four different houses scattered around the Sanq Kingdom. Multi-billionaire Quatre Rebaba Winner gleefully washed his tan 350, while his best friend, fellow Preventer Agent, and exceptional circus clown, Trowa Barton, opened the hood of his dark gold 350 and checked out the fuel injected, 3.5 liter Duel Overhead Cam V6 engine.  
  
Near the Maxwell Junkyard, the proprietor was cheerfully hopping from foot to foot as his midnight black Z car was delivered. Seven blocks over and ten streets up, Wufei Chang was lying in bed next to his wife of seven years wide awake and thinking about the Emerald Green 350ZX he had bought two days previous. It hadn't been driven yet and the expert swordsman and exceptional Preventers agent was mentally salivating over his plan for the day.  
  
"Today; today is the day I drive my new car in to work.", mused the agent.  
  
Unknown to him, six other men scattered across the town were having the same thought.  
  
8:00 am:  
  
Seven brand new cars were started for the first time. As each engine revved up, seven men offered up evil grins.  
  
8:02 am:  
  
After the engines were warmed up in the cool winter morning, each driver shifted into first and released the clutch. Immediately, seven tachometers jumped from their idling RPM's to around 2000 as the cars slowly moved out.  
  
8:20 am:  
  
Heero was blasting along the highway towards his office at Preventers Tower. Shifting gears and stabbing at the clutch and accelerator, the head of the Preventers Monarch Protection Division, slid his grey steed around a corner and straightened up enough to angle his car towards the underground parking lot. Pulling into his assigned spot, he looked over and saw his wife's Explorer in its designated spot right next to her sister in law's Land Cruiser.  
  
Sighing to himself, Colonel Heero Yuy: head of the Preventers Monarch Protection Division, husband to the Foreign Minister, and father to the possible heirs to the throne of the Kingdom of Sanq, mumbled:  
  
"Thank god I got rid of that piece of crap Mustang. It turned out to be worth less than what I paid for it."  
  
Exiting the garage after putting a canvas car cover of his own creation over his new baby, Heero caught the elevator to the eleventh floor.  
  
Meanwhile, Prince Miliardo Peacecraft, (he made it a law that he would never take the title king for himself. He still felt unworthy of the title), was taking it easy along the backroads. He too had an office at Preventers Tower. Unlike his brother-in-law, Miliardo's office was on the twelfth floor. Down the hall from his, was the office of his sister, Princess and Foreign Minister Relena Peacecraft Darlian-Yuy.  
  
As he was cruising along, Miliardo saw a maroon car identical to his and recognized the brown-haired man behind the windshield.  
  
Catching up and matching speed with his friend, Miliardo waved to Treize and indicated that he should roll his window down. The 34 year old co-head of the Preventers did so and the two began a conversation; all the while, slowly increasing their speed.  
  
"Good morning Miliardo. I see you traded in that Cadillac Coupe you had for your new car.", stated Treize as he adjusted his sunglasses.  
  
"Morning Treize, how are you doing? Yeah, I did trade in the Caddy, I got tired of it. It wasn't all that fun. I see you went and finally got rid of the Mercedes Benz. I thought you were going to keep that for Mariemaia when she gets her drivers license.", replied Miliardo.  
  
"Yeah, I was but Anna vetoed that idea. She said that it wouldn't do for a sixteen year old to drive a $150,000 car; even if her parents just happened to be the heads of the Preventers."  
  
Miliardo nodded in agreement. He had planned to give his young son, his old Porsche but rejected that idea when Miliardo junior wrecked his go kart after speeding around the massive driveway at Peacecraft Palace.  
  
Continuing their conversation, the two men pulled into the underground parking lot and headed for their respective parking spots: Miliardo pulled next to his wife's SUV on the near wall, while Treize backed into the spot next to Anna's Crown Victoria. Before going to their respective offices on the eleventh and twelfth floors; both men covered their cars with car covers.  
  
This went on till there were seven covered cars parked in the underground parking lot at Preventers Tower.  
  
11:52 am:  
  
Heero pressed the elevator call button and waited as the silent conveyance came down to his floor. When the doors opened, he was surprised to see his brother-in-law already aboard and reading some documents.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Zechs."  
  
"Heading for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been in meetings and conference calls all morning and my stomach is growling. What about you?"  
  
"Did a division inspection and had to ream a couple of my agents out. By the way; that's a nice suit Zechs."  
  
"Thanks. Our wives picked it out a week ago. This is the first time I've worn it."  
  
Heero nodded and waited for the doors to close. The doors had almost slid shut when a voice called down the hallway:  
  
"Hold the elevator!"  
  
Reacting quicker by less than half a second, Heero stuck his hand between the doors. The door sensor reacted when it came in contact with his hand and the doors reversed themselves so that Treize could enter.  
  
"Treize."  
  
"Miliardo, Heero. Both of you headed for lunch?", asked Treize.  
  
"Yeah, it's that time. You look like you just came out of the executive exercise room up here.", stated Heero as he stood with his arms crossed.  
  
"That is true. Anna bet me that I couldn't beat her score on the rowing machine."  
  
"Did you beat it?", asked Miliardo as the elevator continued down to the underground parking lot.  
  
"No."  
  
Both Heero and Miliardo raised their eyebrow.  
  
"I demolished it."  
  
The three men shared a quiet laugh as the elevator dinged to a stop.  
  
As the doors opened, the trio heard the other elevator come to a stop. The doors opened and four very recognizable figures came tumbling out.  
  
"MAXWEL, YOU IDIOT!!! I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE IT ALONE! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET MY BLADE AND DO SOME RECONSTRUCTIVE SURGERY ON THAT BRAID OF YOURS WITHOUT THE BENEFIT OF ANESTHESIA??", yelled an obviously irate Chang Wufei.  
  
"Umm, no! Sorry Wu-man, I didn't mean to hit you with that paperclip."  
  
"Even though you're a part-time agent, Maxwell; I demand that you respect my office supplies. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"  
  
"Yeah okay Wufei. I'll respect your office supplies."  
  
Heero glanced at Quatre and Trowa for an explanation. The latter just shook his head and give him a 'you-don't-want-to-know-look'. Yuy just nodded and headed over to his car. Pulling off the cover, he heard a chorus of whistles behind him.  
  
"Woah, Heero. When did you buy that ZX?"  
  
"Yesterday; I traded in my old mustang for it."  
  
Duo gaped. He had seen a somewhat familiar Mustang when he ordered his 350ZX at the dealership.  
  
"SO THAT WAS YOUR MUSTANG! I KNEW I RECOGNIZED IT!!", yelled Duo.  
  
Trowa looked at Quatre and shook his head. Together, they watched as the self-proclaimed 'God of Death' pranced down to his parking spot and uncovered a car identical to Heero's except for the color. He was followed by Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei in quick sucession.  
  
Treize and Miliardo glanced at each other. It was subtle but a pair of glacial cobalt blue eagle-eyes caught it.  
  
"Miliardo, let me guess? You and Treize bought 350ZX's as well", asked Heero as he opened his car door.  
  
The ruler of the Sanq Kingdom and the Co-director of the Preventers nodded guiltily and pulled the covers off their own 350's.  
  
"Well I'll be dammed.", muttered Trowa.  
  
"Watch your mouth Barton.", snapped Duo.  
  
Heero just shook his head, offered up his trademark smile, climbed into his car and started it up before backing up and pulling out of the garage in his search for food. He was followed in quick succession by six identical cars.  
  
Upstairs on the twelfth floor observation deck, seven women looked down at the cars and glared.  
  
"Those assholes.", came the voice of one.  
  
Up in space, a dark man in a pair of sunglasses looked up from his desk and over to the video phone. Picking up the handset but keeping the camera turned off, he listened for a minute before turning to his blond-haired companion and saying:  
  
"Phase one is a go."  
  
The blonde smiled and walked over to the man. Reaching him she put her hands around his neck and gently kissed him. Pulling away, she opened her eyes and said:  
  
"I'll let the others know. You just tell your sister that we'll need her to baby sit for us for a few days. Lets' make this mission quick. You know how I hate being away from our little triumvirate."  
  
"I agree. Now dearheart, if you will excuse me. I have to let the other ships know."  
  
The blonde female pulled back after giving her husband one last kiss.  
  
"For luck; my love."  
  
The man offered up the smile she recognized as being just for her before heading out the door.  
  
Before the doors closed, the woman heard him calling out commands.  
  
"GET ME IN TOUCH WITH THE OTHER TWO SHIPS. TELL THAT ON MY MARK WE WILL EXECUTE A HYPERSPACE FOLD; FOLD COORDINATES TO FOLLOW."  
  
"YES SIR. AYE AYE SIR!"  
  
Minutes later, as she looked out the viewport in the nursery; the woman saw space begin to warp itself into the familiar strands that indicated a hyperspace fold was underway. Looking to the left and the right, she could see the other two ships that were jumping with them.  
  
One was a nine mile long dreadnaught of a ship bristling with weapons of mass destruction. The other was about three-quarters of a mile in length and had a command tower situated behind the extremely long bow of the ship. Of the three ships jumping in formation, the smaller ship was the deadliest of the trio. It was manned by a crew of 75,000.  
  
With an evil smile reminiscent of her mother-in-law, the blonde offered up a short bark of humor.  
  
"This is going to be fun!"  
  
And with that, the woman left the view port and whirled around. With her uniform cape billowing out behind her, the blonde went over to the trio of cribs arranged in a triangle and smiled at the two boys and one girl sleeping within.  
  
"My little triumvirate, your father is about to pull off the trickiest mission of his entire lifetime. I hope you're dreaming of his success. I know I will be. I have an important part to play in this little farce."  
  
One Month Later:  
  
It had been a month since the seven men had gotten their new 350ZX's and they had been enjoying them immensely.  
  
Every weekend, it seemed as if General Anna Une-Khusrenada, Princess Lucrezia Noin-Peacecraft, Princess Relena Peacecraft Darlian-Yuy, Lady Hilde Scheibeker-Maxwell, Lady Midii Une-Barton, Lady Dorothy Catalonia- Winner, and Lady Sally Po-Chang were left alone to at home to care for the fourteen children between them with the oldest being Duchess Mariemaia Khusrenada and Princess Sylvia Peacecraft.  
  
The woman were pissed off that their husbands: Duke Khusrenada, Prince Peacecraft, Prince Yuy, and Lords Maxwell, Barton, Winner, and Chang were out at the Sanq Kingdom's 2.3 mile road course racing each other in their new cars.  
  
Today was a holiday so Preventers Tower was closed. Three days earlier, Princess Lucrezia Peacecraft had decided to have her friends and family over so that the women could talk and relax for a bit. She figured that with their spousal units gone for the day at their new hangout, the ladies could get together and enjoy each others company.  
  
"Noin, is the grill ready? I'd really hate to put the steaks on the grill and have it be cold.", asked Midii as she grabbed the pan holding the aforementioned steaks along with some hot dogs and hamburgers for the children running around and playing in the pool area.  
  
"Give it a few more minutes, Midii. I'm sure that Pagan will check it and let us know. He's out there with the kids being the lifeguard."  
  
The short haired blonde cousin to Anna Khusrenada nodded and headed for the large porch where Dorothy Winner and Hilde Maxwell were playing chess. To Midii it looked liked the bluish-black haired pixyish Hilde was beating the blonde haired Dorothy.  
  
Laid out on the chaise lounge with her eyes on the swimming children and the aging butler cum lifeguard and a book in her hand, Relena Yuy grinned.  
  
"Nobody would recognize their Foreign Minister now with my hair in a simple ponytail, a pair of sunglasses on my eyes, and lying around in nothing but a swimsuit and a sarong. I like this. Just me and the girls.", mused Relena as her blonde haired, blue-eyed son pushed his black-haired older sister into the pool.  
  
The foreign minister laughed as the all too familiar cobalt blue eyes of her daughter flashed in a very good imitation of her father's death glare at her brother.  
  
"Ian Marcus Yuy, you'd better run because if I catch you, I will kill you.", said thirteen year old Panavia Epyon Yuy.  
  
The eleven year old boy eeped and ran over to where his platinum haired fourteen year old cousin Miliardo Bernard Peacecraft the II sat with his shades on.  
  
Elsewhere on the porch, Sally Chang was sipping from her mint julep as she tried to beat her laptop at a mobile suit simulation game. Seeing her wet daughter running up to her with a gleam in her eye reminiscent of her father when he was in his very rare joking moods, the head of the Preventers Medical Department calmly said:  
  
"Jai-lin if you do what I think you're going to do, there will be no more practicing with your father for six weeks."  
  
"Awww mamma, you aren't any fun.", came the reply from the crestfallen girl.  
  
Sally shook her head and closed out her program before giving her twelve year old daughter a hug.  
  
At that moment, Noin came out with a large bowl of salad in one hand and the platter of steaks that Midii had left inside in the other. Placing the salad bowl on the table just as Hilde beat Dorothy in the chess match; the Peacecraft Princess headed for the grill and expertly dropped the steaks over the coals.  
  
Once that was done, Noin grabbed a chair and plopped right down into it.  
  
"Okay ladies, the steaks will be ready in about ten-fifteen minutes. Until then we have the salad. Pagan!"  
  
"Yes, your highness.", answered the eighty-five year old butler.  
  
"Get the children out of the pool and tell that the food will be ready shortly. Also tell them that they will be eating on the deck and that I want no food in the pool. We don't need a repeat of last time when Heidi and Dustin Maxwell clogged up the pool for two weeks."  
  
"I apologize for that, Noin. The twins know what will happen if they do that again.", interrupted Hilde as she drowned her salad in Italian dressing.  
  
"Yes, your highness. I will deign to make sure that they do not get the chance.", stated Pagan.  
  
"Thank you, Pagan. You're a dear."  
  
The elderly but still athletic butler nodded before bustling off to the deck calling the children's names.  
  
Anna Khusrenada looked at her friend and asked:  
  
"Is Pagan still going to defend his championship in the Sanq Marathon three weeks from now? If he does, when does he get the chance to train?"  
  
"Yes Anna, he is. Pagan is still proud of that record he set last year. I think he embarrassed the guys though. They came nowhere near the record time in their class and he passed them up like they were nothing in the final stretch. I ribbed Milli about that for three days following the marathon. About his training, I think he's training with Heero. Relena, tell your husband to quit making Pagan train so hard. If Pagan comes home again as tired as he was last time, I'm grabbing my pistol and filling Heero full of lead."  
  
"Okay Noin, but you might have to wait till I'm finished with him first.", Relena shot back with a smile in her cornstarch blue eyes.  
  
The seven women laughed at the image of the one known as the perfect soldier running for his life with his pistol packing sister in law on his tail.  
  
Over at the track, Heero and the rest of the guys were enjoying themselves as the blasted their 350ZX's around the track, scorching competitors everywhere. At one point; a Ferrari 550 Maranello, a Corvette, and a GT40 tried to ambush Zechs down the longest straight on the track. Being very competitive and knowing the track a bit better, Zechs let them get ahead of him down the straightaway before drifting around the turn and passing all three in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Good move Zechs, now it's my turn. You'd better protect that lead because I am coming for you.", called Wufei on the radio channel connecting all seven drivers.  
  
"Bring it on, Wufei! I'm waiting.", replied Zechs.  
  
In the pits, Heero, Duo, and Quatre were resting. They had already run their laps and were waiting for another shot.  
  
With their racing suits open and tied around their waists, their helmets sitting on the hoods of the cars, and the engines silent; the trio relaxed in the chairs provided.  
  
With Zechs and Wufei battling it out on track and Trowa and Treize waiting to leave pit lane with their group, the men sat around chatting.  
  
Actually Duo and Quatre were chatting while Heero said nothing except to interject a comment when needed.  
  
As head of the Preventers Monarch Protection Division, Heero was at first somewhat ill at ease with having Zechs racing on the track where he could be targeted by anyone. Nowadays, he was secure in the fact that security at the field was tripled whenever the seven were there. The owners had even created a fifteen member ready reaction force (trained by the Gundam pilots and the prince himself of course) just in case there was an emergency and the Prince's life was threatened.  
  
At that moment Zechs and Wufei pulled into pit lane and pulled their cars behind the Dark grey, Midnight black, and Desert tan 350ZX's of their friends. Heero was the first to call them as the doors of the Platinum Silver and Emerald Green cars opened and out stepped the ruler of the Sanq Kingdom and the deputy director of the Preventers Investigative Division.  
  
"Hello Zechs, hello Wufei. That was a good run. I especially like that move that you pulled Zechs. Those three drivers were left flatfooted. Before they could react, you had passed them and pulled out a two car length lead. When they realized their faux pass, you were already four car lengths ahead and pulling away. Wufei, you did pretty nice as well. That battle with the Mustang GT was impressive. Do either of you know your lap times?"  
  
"Nah, I wasn't worried about times. I was out there enjoying myself. Weren't you Miliardo?", asked Wufei  
  
"Yes. This racing is a relief from all the office work that I deal with during the week."  
  
The other four groaned in commiseration. Duo reached into the large cooler by the pit garage wall and tossed the two drivers large bottles of water. Miliardo and Wufei opened the bottles and each poured some of the ice cold water down their unhelmeted heads.  
  
When the seven had started coming to the track, they had always forgot to bring water. After a very verbal argument, Miliardo had convinced the track owners to put refrigerators in the garages that lined the pit lane so that every driver could have a place to store their refreshments. The only rule was: no beer was allowed in those fridges. Duo had protested at first but the dirty looks he got from his six friends changed his tune.  
  
One other thing about the track was that the guys had their own pit garage. During the weekend when the guys were there, no one was allowed within fifty feet of the garage except other drivers. The ready reaction force swept it every day before the seven arrived. When all seven were on track at the same time, a five person squad from the RRF waited in and around that garage to make sure it wasn't tampered with.  
  
No press was allowed at the track during the weekend while the seven were there.  
  
The five men sat and watched Trowa and Treize battle with a triplet of Porsches, a couple of Beamers, a pair of Camaros, and a pair of Firebirds. The two Firebirds were giving the gold and the maroon 350ZX's the most trouble. Finally with five minutes left to race, Trowa and Treize took advantage of mistakes by both 'bird drivers and took off leaving every other car in the dust.  
  
It was at that moment that Wufei's cell phone went off.  
  
"Chang, what is it?", stated the Chinese man brusquely as her answered the call.  
  
"Colonel Chang, tracking just reported the appearance of three ships in our area. They were successfully challenged but gave the correct answers. However, each ship had numerous mecha escorting it in.", stammered a tech.  
  
"Really; if they gave the correct answers to the challenge why are you calling me and interrupting my day off?", snapped Wufei.  
  
"Because sir; one of the ships is a nine mile long monster bristling with firepower. The other two aren't as long but they have their own ample defensive batteries. Besides sir, these ships are like nothing in our databases at all. They just appeared out of nowhere."  
  
Wufei grunted in annoyance.  
  
"These techs worry me.", he muttered to his friends which now included Treize and Trowa.  
  
Louder he told the tech:  
  
"Okay, just keep an eye on them for now. If they even attempt to make the slightest aggressive move, blast them. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes si.. Holy Gundanium!! The smaller ship is going for an atmospheric insertion. If our coordinates are right, it should be landing about two miles off the shore of the Sanq Kingdom."  
  
"Let it land. I'll personally check it out tomorrow. Once it lands do not, I repeat DO NOT do anything to stir them up."  
  
"Yes Sir. That is understood sir.", answered the tech before signing off.  
  
Refolding his phone, Wufei looked at his comrades. Untying his racing suit and rezipping it up, he said:  
  
"Well that ruined my day. Anyone wanna race me so that I can get rid of this tension?"  
  
All six of the guys jumped up and started to slide back into their racing suits.  
  
"You're on Wu-man! See ya at the finish line.", chortled Duo as he yanked his helmet back on his head being careful to avoid his braid.  
  
The seven men climbed into their cars and seconds later the entire pit lane heard the roar as seven 3.5 liter, 287 horsepower V6 engines tore down pit lane and out onto the track.  
  
Back at the Palace, the seven women had put the younger kids down for a nap and had conned the older children into watching TV so that they could chill in the small breakfast nook and gossip.  
  
All seven were drinking margaritas by now and a couple of them felt slightly buzzed.  
  
In the middle of a conversation about Sylvia Noventa Carpenter, the phone rang and Noin answered it.  
  
"Hello, Noin here."  
  
"Excuse me your highness, is General Khusrenada there?"  
  
"Yes, she is. How may I help you?"  
  
"Highness, this is Preventers Harbor Patrol, Sanq Kingdom detachment. We have an unidentified ship sitting about a mile offshore."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ma'am it bristles with weapons and there seems to be mecha deployed along its hull. Tracking just informed us that this ship appeared out of nowhere in the company of two other ships; one of which is a nine mile long bastar.., I mean monster. The other is at least three miles long. Both appear to be heavily armed."  
  
Noin passed the handset over to General Une who was busy adjusting her glasses. Une picked up the handset and asked if they had called Colonel Chang.  
  
"No ma'am, but tracking did and he told tracking just to observe and not start anything. However he instructed us to destroy the enemy if they showed as much as an aggressive posture."  
  
"Good, then leave it at that. I trust the colonels' abilities. Maybe you should as well. Do you have anything else?"  
  
"No ma'am except that Colonel Chang said he will investigate tomorrow."  
  
"Good, keep me informed."  
  
"Aye aye General Khusrenada."  
  
Anna passed the handset back to Noin and sighed:  
  
"Damn techs, always worried about something unnecessary. Colonel Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes. General."  
  
"Make sure that your husband is free to do a maintenance check on Colonel Changs mobile suit tomorrow. He might need it."  
  
"Yes general. I'll have him get on it right after church."  
  
Anna looked around at the expectant faces and said:  
  
"Will somebody give me something to drink and it better be damn sure stronger than this margarita."  
  
The other women laughed and Noin hurriedly reached into a cabinet and pulled out a bottle of single malt scotch. The head of the Preventers took one look at the bottle, nodded, and said:  
  
"That'll do, princess. That'll do nicely."  
  
Aboard the ship floating on the ocean, the gentleman from before looked at the seven men in front of him.  
  
"Now you know what we need to do, right? We need to get out part right so that the first part of phase one goes off without a hitch. Our part is the most important because without it, we're screwed.", stated the leader.  
  
"Yes Sir.", replied seven voices at once  
  
"Excellent. You're dismissed."  
  
The seven men saluted as one, turned, and ran out the door.  
  
Turning to the six couples around the bridge, he leaned back in the command chair (ignoring the glare of the ship's regular commander as he did so) and stated:  
  
"If the information I received is correct, gentlemen you need to go out and go shopping with your wives. As will I. Can we have a shuttle ready for tomorrow? We'll need it. Call the support ship squadron; they should have a schedule ready for us."  
  
The men agreed and left the bridge followed by their spouses, except for one. The brown-haired lady with five stars on her shoulders glared at the man and said:  
  
"Now, if you're finished, get the hell outta my chair."  
  
The Next Day:  
  
Duo Maxwell was waiting. It was twenty minutes before church and his two children were scrambling around trying to finish their dressing.  
  
Heidi Maxwelll was hopping along on one foot as she tried to slip into her dress shoe while her twin brother ran into the room with his necktie flapping around his neck. The narrow end was longer than wide end. Duo sighed in resignation  
  
"For the first time in a long while, we're going to be late for church. I know that the others are going to be laughing their butts off. I shouldn't have turned off the alarm clock last night.", thought the man in black.  
  
Grabbing his son by the shoulder, Duo called upstairs to his wife:  
  
"HILDE, are you ready yet? Your daughter is struggling to put her shoe on and needs your help."  
  
"SHUT UP Duo! Whenever she has a problem, Heidi becomes my daughter. Now fix your son's tie so we can get out of here. Scheiss!! Relena is going to be pissed at us for being late for this service. Heero and Ian are supposed to be singing solos today."  
  
"I know hon, I don't want to miss the Perfect Soldier as he attempts to sing. This is going to be great."  
  
"I don't know sweetheart, Lena told me that her dear perfect soldier is an amazing baritone. It seems that when they were babies, Heero used to sing both Ian and Panavia to sleep."  
  
"Not to mention the fact that suicide boy sank to Lena the nights that both children were conceived. However my husband, the great blackmailer doesn't need to know that tidbit about our friends' sex life.", mentally added Hilde as she stopped her daughter and helped her take a seat so that she could get her shoe on.  
  
Minutes later, the family was heading down the highway in the back of the government-sent Volvo limousine headed for Sanq Cathedral where the majority of the Sanq Kingdom went for religious services. In the vehicle with them, were the Changs.  
  
"Wufei, Sally I didn't know you attended church at the cathedral.", stated Hilde as she ran a brush through her short hair.  
  
"We don't. We usually attend the local Chinese temple; however my daring husband couldn't resist seeing Heero make a fool of himself in front of thousands by singing.", answered Sally as she readjusted her native dress.  
  
In the opposite corner, Duo and Wufei were talking cars and trying to keep their voices down. Both had already received numerous whaps to the back of their heads from their wives for their conversation.  
  
"I don't know how Relena does it. Her husband is a Shintoist yet she got him attending catholic services every so often.", wondered Sally as the limo pulled into the church parking lot.  
  
"It's easy, Relena attends services at the Shinto Temple every other week while Heero does the same in his attendance at the cathedral. You wouldn't believe the battles they had at the tower before they came to this agreement. Either she was going down to his office to cuss him out or he was going up to hers to return the favor. Our Relena, the prim and proper foreign minister, has a very good command of Anglo-Saxon derived words. She also learned how to swear in Japanese. I think the best one she used was when she called him a 'dumbass, stupid fucking, shit for brains baka'. Even his royal emotionless was surprised that his wife had said that. Heero was more surprised when she said it calmly and in Japanese.", stated Hilde as the car stopped and their chauffeur opened the doors.  
  
Duo cut his eyes at his wife for her language but didn't say anything. Minutes later the four had entered the church and were heading towards their reserved seats.  
  
Now if anyone understood the Peacecraft Royal family, they understood that the new patriarch of the family hated the reserved seats for royalty in the front of the sanctuary. The royal advisors had a fit when the Prince refused to let his family sit up front.  
  
"They'll make us an easy target for assassins!", Miliardo had argued.  
  
"But it's tradition!", retorted his advisors.  
  
This battle went back and forth with no compromise being reached until the Princess Sylvia had sleepily come up with an idea.  
  
"Daddy, why don't we use the reserved seats for special occasions while during regular services we can sit anywhere.", the five year old princess had stated before falling back asleep in her fathers' arms.  
  
Miliardo had immediately agreed, the council was about to refuse again when the prince gave them a glance at his 'Lightning Count' personna and threatened to boycott the services in a low voice. The advisors had grumbled about it but figured it was better to have the first family somewhere in church than have them not show up for church at all.  
  
The next battle about church was when the advisors stated that the new monarchs had to wear their crowns and royal robes and they weren't budging on that point. Over a barrel, Zechs agreed only if his friends and their families were able to sit in the front during special occasions. Being magnanimous, the advisory council agreed only if the Prince titled them. It was easy for Miliardo to get titles for the others; Heero was married to the princess so he automatically became a prince. Treize kept his familial title of Duke Khushrenada while his wife was titled Duchess Khushrenada (to go with her rank as General.)  
  
The Maxwells, Bartons, Winners, and Changs were given titles as Lords and Ladies of Sanq. And each family was surprised by the coat of arms created for them.  
  
In the church, Hilde glanced at Relena and marveled how she could wear her tiara will giving the two tardy families the evilest of glares.  
  
"You're late.", snapped Relena sotto voce.  
  
"I know, sorry. Blame it on my husband. The doofus shut off the alarm.", whispered Hilde in return as she took her seat.  
  
"You're lucky that the early morning announcements went longer than expected. Here you forgot this.", returned Relena as she handed Hilde two small boxes.  
  
Hilde accepted the boxes and gasped. Nestled inside were tiaras for her and her daughter, Heidi, indicating their rank as titled ladies of the realm. Nodding her thanks, Hilde gave Relena a sisterly hug.  
  
Lena's smiled and accepted the hug in the spirit it was given and her anger dissipated.  
  
"After the service, we'll get you and Heidi your robes so that you can actually look important.", added the princess as she waved off the reply and indicated that her husband was about to sing.  
  
Two hours later, the service was over and the seven families were gathered on the front steps of the cathedral and were greeting the citizens as they left the vestibule. The press and the paparazzi had been restricted to the lowest step and were clamoring for interviews, quotes, and pictures of the kingdom's ruling family and their friends.  
  
Princess Noin looked at her husband and nodded. Miliardo brushed his lengthy scarlet and gold robes behind him and gently took his wife's arm. Together, with their crowns glowing in the bright sunlight, the two walked down to the press and answered a few questions.  
  
"Your Highness, what do you and the Preventers plan to do about the spaceship that landed on the ocean a mile away?", asked one member of the press.  
  
"At this time, the Preventers are going to leave it alone. It hasn't caused any problems with us, we aren't going to cause any problems with them. The Preventers assure me that the ship is under constant observation.", answered Miliardo.  
  
"Princess Noin, where are the heirs to the throne? Are they being protected in a special location?"  
  
"No, they aren't. Right now the young princes and princesses are around back playing with friends and family. Even if they were what makes you think I would tell you if they were. How many times have I asked the press to leave the kids alone? Next time any of you ask about my children, I will make sure you are arrested for treason and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.", smiled Noin as she answered the question.  
  
The question and answer session went on for a few more minutes before Noin made an announcement  
  
"NexIn two weeks, there will be a ball held to celebrate peace. The entire country is invited except for the press."  
  
There were many protestations at the no press proclamation until the prince stepped in and made it final. Miliardo did say however that the press was invited if they promised to leave the seven families alone and left their notepads and cameras at home.  
  
"Of course you will be searched by special Preventers agents at the entrance to the Palace. If you are found to be in possession of either a camera or a notepad or if you even ask one question of the families, well, let's say that the princess makes an excellent prosecutor."  
  
It was inferred that the paparazzi were not invited.  
  
2:00 pm:  
  
Seven familiar cars were lined up outside of a much secured hanger at the Preventers airfield.  
  
It was after church and Wufei was prepping Altron for its reconnaissance flight over the ship just outside Sanq Harbor. The other six pilots were in the hanger with him double checking their suits just in case they needed to attack.  
  
Deciding that it was best if he had some back-up for his mission; Wufei had asked Heero to accompany him.  
  
Wing Zero had been prepped and its pilot was waiting for his teammate.  
  
"You ready yet, Chang?"  
  
"Yeah Yuy, I'm ready. Hold your horses."  
  
Heero nodded and turned to his brother in law.  
  
"You'd better be careful, Heero. I still have to beat you in the race next week. Besides, I don't want my sister miserable."  
  
Heero nodded so Zechs continued.  
  
"You know, I wish I was going with you. Maybe sometime this week I will take Epyon up for a look myself."  
  
"Let me know and I'll assign a team for you."  
  
Zechs nodded and Heero looked over at Altron. Seeing that it was ready, the ace pilot started up his mobile suit and headed it for the hanger exit. The doors opened and with one last look at their friends, Heero and Wufei blasted off and headed out on their mission.  
  
Out aboard the floating ship, the commander listened to a report from his recon ship flying high above the target airfield.  
  
"Sir, two unusual mecha matching two of the files we received from our source."  
  
"Thank you very much. Track them and let me know. When they reach a hundred miles out, launch two mecha of our own and illuminate the hanger landing light pattern. We're going to invite our guests for a visit. Once the targets are on approach, trot out the mecha honor guard. Recall our recon aircraft and direct it to bay five."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Turning to his wife, the commander walked over and rested an arm around her shoulder. The blonde woman turned her face to her husband and offered up a gentle kiss.  
  
"Let's go downstairs and check to see if the triumvirate is awake. I thought I heard them moving around a minute or so ago."  
  
"Okay. It's about time for them to get up anyway."  
  
The two left the bridge and the ship's brown-haired commander snorted.  
  
"About damn time those two left me my bridge. This mission is screwy as hell. I can't even use my own bridge. What makes it so bad is I'M THE ONE IN CHARGE OF THIS WHOLE DAMN FLEET!!!"  
  
While the commander of the unidentified fleet fumed, Heero and Wufei continued on their way out towards the ship.  
  
Since they weren't flying at full speed, it was taking them a bit longer to reach their destination. The two had their sensors on standby and were having a conversation about their cars.  
  
"I still don't understand how the braided baka pulled ahead of me yesterday. The first time I looked he was a car length behind me, next time I look; he's right beside me. Next thing I know Duo's gone and about to attack Treize.", asked the Chinese man.  
  
"It was easy, Wufei. You want me to explain?"  
  
"Please do, master driver sir."  
  
"During the race, Duo watched you and figured out that you preferred the high line. He just waited for you to make your move towards the outside of the track and dropped from sixth to fourth before upshifting back into fifth to catch up with you. Duo passed you in fifth gear and left you in the dust when he upshifted into sixth gear."  
  
"Damn, I'll have to watch for that next time."  
  
"Next time when you see him behind you, stay low and force him up high. Duo hates the outside line with a passion."  
  
The two men grinned until their radars picked up two aircraft pacing them.  
  
"It looks like we have some company. What do you want to do?"  
  
"Leave them be for now. They aren't being overly aggressive. I believe that it is just a normal patrol. Let's continue the mission."  
  
Heero nodded at his partner and the two continued on.  
  
Minutes later, the two were over flying the ship when Heero looked down.  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"Looks to me like an honor guard or something.", answered Wufei.  
  
"Think they're inviting us for a visit?"  
  
"Don't know. It wouldn't hurt to find out wouldn't it?"  
  
Just as Wufei reached his hand up to search for the communications channel used by the unidentified guests, the comm. unit trilled.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"This is the ship that you are currently circling. We cordially invite you to visit our ship so that you can see we have peaceful intentions."  
  
"I see. Wait one moment please."  
  
"Copy that."  
  
Wufei contacted Zechs and found out that the prince had been listening in on the conversation. He already had orders from the general.  
  
"Go ahead and oblige them Chang. It seems that they do mean what they said."  
  
Both Heero and Wufei acknowledged before starting their deceleration and landing sequences. As they were on approach, the two men saw a system of lights pop on that delineated the landing area in between the ranks of unusual mecha.  
  
When the two had landed and shut down their suits, they opened their hatches and descended to the deck of the bay. Seconds after their feet touched the ground; a door on the wall opened and out appeared a man of average height. He was dressed in an odd form fitting uniform with a short cape and a pair of dark sunglasses covered his eyes.  
  
"Greetings gentlemen and welcome aboard. My name and the names of my crew are unimportant. However, my commander is has shown and interest to meet you. You can call her ma'am or admiral. You can leave your mecha here. Our security forces are very talented and devoted. Now, if you will; please follow me.", stated the stranger in a very calm voice.  
  
Heero and Wufei followed the man through so many passageways that they got lost. Both figured that their escort was purposely getting them lost so that if they tried to escape, they wouldn't find their way back to the bay where Zero and Altron had been left.  
  
Back at the airfield, Miliardo and the others waited pensively for their two companions to report back.  
  
"This is getting aggravating! I can't believe you let them land Miliardo. What were you thinking?", yelled Duo in frustration  
  
Before the former pilot of Epyon could answer, a loud noise could be heard coming from out in front of the hanger. The five men rushed out to see what was going on and stopped dead the instant they stepped outside the hangar doors.  
  
Two of the aircraft from the unidentified ship were landing.  
  
When the windblast died down, the five could see that the aircraft looked more like helicopters. They had a four bladed rotor above twin jet engines. As the engines died down, the five watched as the blades stopped spinning and folded themselves along the back of the vehicle.  
  
Miliardo walked over to the aircraft as the cockpit canopy opened and the pilots became visible. The pilot of the lead aircraft climbed to the ground and the prince watched as he did a complete and thorough walk around post- flight inspection. Miliardo stopped a few steps away from the aircraft and waited for the pilot to finish his inspection. Once it was finished, the stranger turned around and removed his helmet. Seeing the man before him, the pilot stood an, with a military precision that impressed the five pilots, offered up a salute.  
  
Miliardo returned the salute and waited for the man to speak.  
  
"Sir, my wingman and I were ordered to land here and wait until we received word that your personnel had departed our ship and returned here."  
  
"I see.", replied Miliardo.  
  
"With your permission, could I trouble you for a cup of coffee or tea for myself and my wingman while we wait?"  
  
"I don't see why not.", answered Miliardo impressed by the politeness and respect the officer showed him in his report.  
  
"Zero Four, please see to our guests and grab a couple cups of tea.", he added while looking at Quatre.  
  
"I'll take care of it, highness.", answered the Winner heir as he turned and returned to the hanger.  
  
Back out at sea, Heero and Wufei found themselves escorted onto the bridge of the strange ship and were introduced to the brown-haired lady sitting in the command chair. Once again the names of the strangers were not offered and the two former gundam pilots saw fit to not offer their own names up.  
  
The introduction was done and they were offered a tour of the ship that they declined saying that they had to return and give their reports. Wufei and Heero were returned to the hanger by a different person. When they asked about it, the two were told that their previous escort had to go check on his triplets.  
  
"And they are the cutest group of triplets in the whole force.", giggled their female escort.  
  
After thanking their hosts; Heero and Wufei, climbed back into their suits, started up and flew out. For the first part of their trip, the two were silent. Halfway back to their base, Heero received a call from Quatre saying that the two aircraft sent by their still unidentified guests were passing off to the right.  
  
"Heero, did you get the sense that they were hiding something from us? I mean, I know you heard the yells and shouts from the other bay over. It sounded almost like a unit was being put through its paces."  
  
"I heard it too, Wufei. However I couldn't understand which language they were speaking. It's of no consequence right now."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. After this, I need to go blow off some steam. I'm heading to the track, you coming?"  
  
"Did you even have to ask?"  
  
Minutes later the two landed and reported to Miliardo. Then all seven guys agreed and seconds later, seven 350ZX's peeled out of the parking lot and headed for the favored weekend retreat for the guys.  
  
As they left, they didn't see a shadowy figure with blond hair and glittering blue eyes melt back into the shadows. If anyone had noticed, they would have seen the silhouette and recognized the curves as female.  
  
"Soon and very soon, you guy's will learn to not treat your wives this way. And I can't wait to see how you react. The plan is coming along perfectly.", muttered the shadow lady.  
  
Then, with a wicked laugh; she turned and walked away.  
  
Do you like? Questions, comments, you know where flames are going.  
  
And that, Ladies and Gents is the end of the first chapter of The Run: Gundam Wing Style. I know it has started out kind of slow but I plan on amping up the action in the next chapter.  
  
Now its time for the dreaded Disclaimer of Doom: I don't own any of the Gundam Wing Characters. They are owned by those super rich who have Champagne dreams and caviar wishes. Companies like Bandai, The Sotsu Agency, and Sunrise.  
  
The 350ZX is owned and trademarked by Nissan. (darn I want one of those 350's)  
  
Next chapter; the mysterious crewmembers of the unknown ship are going to be identified (Unless you figured out already whom they are. Let me know in a review). The ball will be a success, and two crimes will be committed.  
  
Until then, this is the Knightewolfe, signing off. 


End file.
